Around the world with you
by SPN.Gleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in New York together. Kurt's internship at Vogue is about to end, Blaine wasn't too successful at his audition for West Side Story, and Starbucks is just boring. But then Blaine has an amazing idea what to do next...


**So this popped into my head the other day... At that time, it seemed like a really good idea, but now I don't know :X Again, this is unbeta'd, and I still don't speak English very well, so brace yourself for the mistakes!**

**This will probably be a series of one-shots set in the same 'verse rather than a story with an elaborate plotline 'cause I suck at writing plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. Obviously.**

**So, now enough with the rambling, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! :)  
**

* * *

It is a chilly December night, and heavy snowflakes give the gray and gloomy New York City a quiet peacefulness.

The door of Kurt and Blaine's big loft apartment opens and Kurt steps in, carefully brushing some snowflakes off his hair and hanging his coat on the hook next to the door.

"Hey Blaine! I'm home," Kurt calls out in a sing-song voice and makes his way into the living room. Just as he snuggles into the couch, Blaine comes in, carrying a tray with two mugs and a laptop.

"Hey Kurt! Look, I made hot chocolate!" He sets the tray down on the coffee table and sits down next to Kurt, putting his arm around his boyfriend and resting his head on Kurt's chest.

One hand ruffling through Blaine's hair, Kurt takes a sip from his hot chocolate, licks the melted marshmallows off his lips and asks eagerly: "So how did your audition go? Did you get the role?"

Blaine's face drops and he turns his head up to look at Kurt. "They said I have an _extraordinary_ voice, but apparently I am only number seventeen on their list right now. They told me they'd give me a call after the others have auditioned again. But even if I did get the role, rehearsals won't start until next fall."

Kurt coos sympathetically. "Aw! Really? I'm so sorry for you, sweetheart! They should have just given you the role. I mean, you were a perfect Tony in our high school production; I'm sure you'd be amazing on Broadway!"

"Yeah… Well, it seems like they've seen lots of guys who did West Side Story for their high school musical, so I probably don't stand out anymore. But," he adds cheerfully, "I've thought of something we could do before you start at Ford Models next year. Have a look!" Blaine reaches for his MacBook and hands it to Kurt, who looks at the screen expectantly. The screen lights up and there is a series of photos opened in Photoshop. All of them show sights and landmarks all around the world and there is a picture of Blaine and Kurt, more precisely the one with the Hawaiian shirts and the silly sunglasses from two summers ago, edited into each photo. Kurt looks up from the laptop and gives Blaine a questioning look.

"I don't understand… Do you want to post these on Facebook and start a fashion riot so we'd have to spend the next six months clearing our reputation?" Kurt teases.

Blaine smiles absently and locks his hazel eyes with Kurt's sky blue ones. "I don't know if this is a good idea. Probably not. – I just thought, with your internship at Vogue ending next month, we don't really have a lot to do until September."

"That's not true! We both got jobs at Starbucks, remember?" Kurt cries out playfully and nudges Blaine's ribs lightly.

"Yeah, I know, Kurt, but doesn't that seem a bit dull? I mean, this is the last bit of freedom we have before you will be stuck inside a fancy modeling agency and before I have lots of auditions for all the upcoming musicals."

"I'm kidding, Blaine," Kurt laughs. "Do you really think I'm that eager to work at yet another coffee shop? So what was it that you were suggesting?"

Blaine takes Kurt's right hand into both of his, stroking his thumb lightly, while the gaze of his amber eyes intensifies to puppy dog-level.

Then Blaine gets down on one knee in front of Kurt, takes a deep breath, and – "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Will you travel around the world with me?"


End file.
